Go! Go! Power Lawyers!
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: The Wright Anything Agency lawyers and Maya have to wear Power Ranger costumes after a law was passed making all Los Angeles attorneys legally required to wear them during court trials. (Done for a kink meme prompt.)


**Go! Go! Power Lawyers!**

Ever since the Mayor of Los Angeles got addicted to watching the Power Rangers, a law was established that makes all attorneys (e.g. prosecutors, defense attorneys, and other lawyers) have to dress up in ridiculous Power Ranger costumes during courtroom trials. And considering that the Wright Anything Agency is a law firm, under current laws, Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena are legally obligated to put on these dreadful things.

"I feel like Ralphie from A Christmas Story when he had to put on that bunny suit." Said Phoenix, trying his best to look, or at least act professional even though he's crying in the inside, "I can't believe I have to wear this blue Mighty Morphin one-piece nightmare... This thing looks like a relic from the early 2000's."

"Don't worry, Nick. At least none of us were given the Pink Ranger costume." Maya placed a hand on the grieving lawyer's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Considering that she is his assistant, she, too, is forced to wear a Power Ranger costume - which she managed to get a bootleg "Purple Ranger" costume (The Purple Dino Ranger is a character from a knock off Chinese version of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder called "Dino Lightning Force Wranglers".) "Besides, the Wright Anything Agency's theme is Power Rangers Dino Thunder, not Mighty Morphin."

"Ugh." As if being forced to wear horrendous costumes was enough torture, the Wright Anything Agency has a Power Ranger fan in the law firm.

Apollo was having trouble with his Red Dino Ranger suit, "This feels weird." The tight fabric was chafing his skin, "It's giving me a wedgie. And isn't the Red Dino Ranger the leader?"

"It doesn't really matter." Athena was already completely prepared, sporting the Yellow Dino Ranger costume. She seemed unfazed by the whole "attorneys have to wear Power Ranger costumes" law. In fact, she seems actually excited, "I mean, come on! It's pretty cool that we get to be some sort of action, kick-ass team of crime fighting lawyers!" The girl puts her yellow helmet on and started showing off her impressive judo martial arts skills.

"Oh! Oh! You're right!" Maya got even more excited about it, "We can be the Go! Go! Power Lawyers!" Of course she would say something as childish as that. Kind of immature for a woman her age, considering that Maya is already in her late 20's. Guess personalities never change.

"You know what? Let's just get this over with before I have to kill someone." The spiky haired defense attorney sighed, "I'll call for a taxi. Hopefully they know we're lawyers." ... Poor guy.

* * *

The ride to the courthouse was just as the four expected - absolutely embarrassing, dehumanizing, and degrading. The taxi driver looked terrified, thinking that his passengers were deranged psychopaths who wore Power Ranger costumes as some sort of fetish. Phoenix was sure that the driver was ready to call the police at some point.

When they arrived all suited up in their helmets and bright colored spandex outfits, the first thing they saw were other lawyers in Power Ranger costumes from various P.R. seasons. Some of them were sitting on the steps, crying from utter humiliation, "Well isn't this a wonderful sight." Said Apollo, still tugging on his suit, trying to undo the wedgie.

"Come on. Let's move." Phoenix coaxed the rest of the Wright Anything Agency troop - or as Maya called them, the Go! Go! Power Lawyers! - to rush inside, trying to hide from the rest of the public eye.

They continued to run to Courtroom No. 2 (which, if you look at them in the right angle, looks like a scene from one of the Dino Thunder episodes, only with a wannabe Purple Ranger in the group.) When they got there, the defendant simply stared at them with a dull expression, "... I think I'd rather plead guilty to a murder I didn't commit than be represented by trick or treating adults in spandex."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Trent, but all attorneys are legally required to wear Power Ranger costumes. That includes prosecutors as well." Phoenix tried to catch his breath. Breathing through the helmet he had on was a difficult task, "I deeply apologize. Just bear with us and we'll prove that you're innocent."

"... Okay. I trust you." Mr. Trent sighed, "I'm counting on you and - excuse me, ma'am, but there's no such thing as a Purple Dino Ranger." He pointed at Maya with a questioned look. Oh great, the defendant is a Power Ranger fan, too.

"It's a bootleg character. But it still counts." The channeler smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "They ran out of Black Dino Ranger and White Dino Ranger costumes, and I wanted to keep a Dino Ranger theme, so I got the Chinese bootleg!"

"... Alright then." Trent shrugged before the bailiff called him and the Lawyer Sentai to head inside the courtroom.

"Guess the trial is about to start." Apollo finally fixed the wedgie problem.

Athena, beaming with exuberant anticipation cheered in excitement, "Alright! Go! Go! Power Lawyers!" She jumped up and down joyfully, "Oh, I wonder who the prosecutor is?"

"Good question. But I don't have an answer." Phoenix shook his head, "Now, let's get this nightmare over with, shall we?" He hung his head low, still having some issues with breathing through the stuffy blue helmet.

* * *

"What the hell" was all that the Power Lawyers Attorney Thunder Rangers could say when they saw a mysterious, tall male figure standing behind the prosecutor's desk, crossing his arms, wearing a Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger costume. He, she, it, or they looked none too happy about their choice of Ranger.

Purple Dino Ranger Maya whispered into Blue Dino Ranger Phoenix's ear "Who's that unlucky bastard?" She tried her best not to laugh.

"I don't know, but I'm about to laugh my ass off any second now." He giggled, "You were right about the Pink Ranger thing, I have to admit."

"Slam!" The sound of the Judge's gavel startled the entire courtroom, "Court is now in session. All rise." Under his command, the people in the courtroom stood up before sitting back down, "This is the trial of Mr. Ethan Trent. The defendant is accused of murdering the victim, Tommy Kira. Now, before we let the prosecution provide the introductory statement, will the defense Power Rangers please do their pose?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix nodded and boasted a half hearted creed, "Okay, Go. Go. Power Lawyers."

All three Power Lawyers and honorable member, Purple Dino Ranger Maya, did the Dino Rangers' pose which surprisingly made the courtroom applause in awe instead of laugh in the lawyers' misery.

"That worked better than I expected." Yellow Dino Ranger Athena chuckled as the rest of the troop broke their stance, "I guess we're ready, Mr. Wright - or should I say, Blue Dino Ranger Phoenix? Right, Red Dino Ranger Apollo?"

"Don't bring me into this. I'm already embarrassed about this." The red clad Power Lawyer sighed in lamentation.

The judge seemed satisfied with their pose, "That was amazing. You truly are Power Lawyers." ... Why does His Honor have to be such a thorn all the time?

But anyway, it was time for the Mighty Morphin Pink Prosecutor, whoever they are, to read the introductory statement. They cleared their throat with a cough before iterating the words on the paper, "The defendant, Mr. Ethan Trent is accused of murdering Mr. Tommy Kira." Okay, judging by their voice, he's a guy, "Mr. Kira was found dead in an alleyway, and the murder weapon is determined to be a sharp apparatus." Hmm, not to mention, his voice is questionably familiar -

"Oh my god, it's Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya whispered to the other Power Lawyers, "He's the Mighty Morphin Pink Prosecutor!"

What? No way. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? In pink? "I highly doubt that." Athena tilted her head, "I doubt it's him."

"... Hmm..." Maya sighed, "If it isn't him, then who is it?"

"I don't know. Let's just finish this." The Blue Dino Ranger (Phoenix) just shook his head, "Whether he's Edgeworth or not doesn't matter. We should focus on the trial."

"Yes, Blue Dino Ranger." The Red, Purple, and Yellow Dino Rangers unanimously nodded.

"This is going to be a long day; I know it." Phoenix sighed once more before he diverted his attention back to the trial.

* * *

The trial was long and arduous to get through without bursting into laughter whenever the Pink Prosecutor did his spiel. However, after seven long hours, it was finally over, "I find the defendant, Mr. Ethan Trent, not guilty! Court is adjourned." The judge slammed his gavel and the rest of the court dispersed outside, leaving the courtroom empty - excluding the Power Lawyers Attorney Thunder Rangers and the mysterious Mighty Morphin Power Prosecutor.

"So... Uh... Mr. Mighty Morphin Prosecutor... Uh..." Purple Dino Ranger Maya tried not to laugh, "Who are you?" She said, arms akimbo.

The prosecutor was silent before he looked down in defeat. He took off his helmet and looked at the Dino Thunder troop.

"Oh my god, I was right. It was Mr. Edgeworth." Maya lost it and bursted into a frenzy of laughter, "I was right! Ha ha ha ha!" The other defense attorneys lost their composure and started laughing as well.

Phoenix joined Maya in laughter, "Edgeworth... How? How did you -"

"I may or may not have insulted Franziska by accident." He looked absolutely embarrassed beyond belief, "I was supposed to wear the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, but Franziska replaced it with... This." Poor Miles, "Now, can we forget that this ever happened, please?" He looked like a puppy after getting scolded, "Just... Promise me not to publicize this?"

"I will make no such promises." Phoenix, still laughing, made Miles feel worse than he already did...

And for the rest of the day, Miles buried his sorrows with ice cream, romantic movies, and Harlequin novels, "Damn you, Wright... And damn you, Christian Grey!"

* * *

Written for the PW kink meme. IDK what the hell I just wrote, lol.


End file.
